HankCo.
HankCo. is a company owned and operated by Hank Venture. History Season 1 HankCo. first began when Rusty Venture had a tag sale and Hank wanted to make some money as well. Hank opened HankCo. Lemonade & Grinder World stand with H.E.L.P.eR. and Dean as his employees. The company soon had to close up shop when a brawl between the villains and other customers broke out, which forced Dean and H.E.L.P.eR. to quit so they could get somewhere safe. HankCo. Lemonade & Grinder World was closed shortly afterwards due to lack of business. Season 4 HankCo. reopened as a store where Hank sold multiple items he found in the house back to everyone, much to Rusty's distaste. While the rest of the Venture family and Sgt. Hatred visited New York, Hank was left with the task of getting a summer job to make some money. HankCo. also employed Dermott as the in-store tailor, Hatred as a cook (once he returned), and Hank himself as a detective. Season 5 HankCo. appeared again when Rusty created the Palaemon Project to create a ray shield for J.J.'s space station Gargantua-2. They made a profit from the mutated workers, who kept their cleansuits on at all times in order to hide their rapidly increasing mutations. Hank also created "Hank Bucks" as currency for the workers to use at his store. It seems that Hank and Dermott have given up on their store later in the season as they always seem to just be using it as practice space for their band, Shallow Gravy. This may be due to the fact that no customers could approach the store due to it being on the compound grounds and behind an electric fence and a laser defense system. Season 6 Hank tries to use his "Hank Bucks" to purchase casino chips in All This and Gargantua-2. Employees Current * Founder: Hank Venture * Worker(s): Sergeant Hatred, Dermott Fictel Former * Worker(s): Dean Venture, H.E.L.P.eR. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Tag Sale - You're It! Season 4 * Everybody Comes to Hank's * Bright Lights, Dean City (mentioned) Season 5 * What Color is Your Cleansuit? Season 6 * All This and Gargantua-2 (Hank Bucks shown) Hank's Cafe MENU * BREAD BALLS: We begin by hand rolling white bread into little balls, and end by serving you them. $2.50 * CHEESE PLATE: American cheese sliced the way you like it. $4.00 * THE WONDROUS WHEEL: Four chocolate cookies filled with white, sweet, creamy stuff. $2.00 * THE POP TOP: The best part of the tart served over the not so good part. $2.00 * CORN CHIP MOUNTAIN: A quarter pound of corn chips slathered with hot American cheese. (Our Chef's Specialty) $6.00 * THE DREAM DRAGON: A packet of powdered pudding is dusted lightly over lightly toasted white bread. $1.00 * THE CYCLOPS SANDWICH: A tomato sandwich, served on a bagel with a grape in the middle. $4.50 * BATTER UP: Warm cake batter, served in a collectible HankCo cup. $6.00 * Try something from our extensive collection of flavored waters. $1.50 Category:Companies Category:Groups